disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Pip the Pirate Genie
Pip the Pirate Genie is a recurring character from Disney Junior's television series Jake and the Never Land Pirates. Appearances ''Jake and the Never Land Pirates'' Pip made his first appearance in the episode "Pirate Genie-in-a-Bottle!" were Jake and his crew discover Pip's ship-in-a-bottle and couldn't wait to make wish of their own, but as Pip attempt to make their wishes come true he would accidentally conger up frogs as his magical powers began to fade, but he knew of a location in Neverland know as the Treasure Wishing Well in order to restore his powers. While on the hunt for the well Pip is asked by young pirates what he would wish for. Pip admits he would wish for a ship of his very own so he'd sail the Never Sea since he is a prisoner to his ship-in-a-bottle and must follow the orders of the ship-in-a-bottle master. During their travel to the Treasure Wishing Well Pip's ship-in-a-bottle is stolen from Jake and his friends by Captain Hook and his scurvy crew continued on to Treasure Wishing Well to restore Pips powers. With Pips powers restored and his ship-in-a-bottle still in Captain Hook's grasp, he had no choice but to grant Hook's wishes while bickering with his crew Hook's words our taken literately by Pip transporting Hook and his crew back to the Jolly Roger wasting Hook's wish. Captain Hook force the rest of his crew to make wishes on his behave Hook's second wish was to feel his ship with gold but this was short lived as the gold made the Jolly Roger to heavy forcing Hook and his crew to abandon ship as the gold spill from Hook's ship into the Never Sea. Hook's third wish for a treasure chest full of gold in a location safe from both puny and thieving pirates, but much to Hook and his crew's horror, the location Pip transported them to was Crocodile Creek. Hook and his men are chased from the creek by Tick-Tock the Crocodile. For Hook's final wish he wanted a mountain of gold, but in the end Hook's greed does him in causing a golden rock-slide when Hook slams his Pickaxe-Hook into the mountain sending Hook and his crew falling to their doom. Luckily, Jake and his crew were sailing nearby and decided to help. Izzy used her pixie dust rescuing Hook and his crew, but unfortunately, Pip's ship-in-the-bottle was damage. Jake and his crew return to Pirate Island with Pip who couldn't wait to grant his young friends their wishes, but Jake and crew decides to grant Pip a ship of his very own. The now-free Genie thanks the young pirates before setting sail from Pirate Island. In the episode "Pirate Genie Tales", Jake and his mates gather around the campfire on Pirate Island when Pip the Pirate Genie pays them a visit sharing fabulous tales of his travels around the Never World. Pip reappears in the episode "Trouble on the High Sneeze", due to Belch Mountain dusty burps, Pip can't stop sneezing which affects his ability to do magic. Jake and his mates set out to Misty Cove which magical mist will cure Pip of his sneezes. Pip reappears again in the episode "Smee-erella" playing a fairy godmother-like role in the episode. After Captain Hook cruelly forbids Smee from attending Red Jessica's Pirate Con held on Crimson Isle, Smee attends to the mess on the Jolly Roger. Jake and his crew soon arrive to the island and notice Mr. Smee, they ask if he was going to the Pirate Con. However, Smee explains to the young pirates he'd wish he go to the party. When Pip appears to help Mr. Smee by restoring the Jolly Roger former glory. Next Pip shrinks the Jolly Roger to size of a toy allowing Smee to keep an eye on the ship and enjoy the party. Pip summons a golden sail wagon-like carriage, and Tick-Tock the Crocodile serving as a horse for the carriage. Finally, Pip bestows Mr. Smee with a proper captain attire and enchanted golden boots that only Smee can wear. Before he departs, Pip gives Smee a word of caution: at the stroke of four foghorns, the spell will be broken, and everything will return to normal. Grateful for the chance to meet First-Mate Mollie, Smee thanks Pip, and happily rides off to the Pirate Con. During the dance at the convention, Pip was seen dancing with the Pirate Princess. Pip was alongside Jake and his crew warning Smee about the time. Pip is last seen sailing his ship in the pirate ship parade. Pip reappears in the episode "Hook the Genie!" when Captain Hook accidentally turns into a genie. Cubby suggest they get Pip's could help to restore Hook to his former self. Pip suggest they journey to Mount Olampus to find the old lamp maker who could help break the spell. After Captain Hook finally feels guilty for his action and showed a sign of kindness, Hook is turned back to normal. The old lamp maker was none other than Pip in disguise. Episode Appearances *"Pirate Genie-in-a-Bottle!" (first appearance) *"Pirate Genie Tales" *"Trouble on the High Sneeze" *"Smee-erella" *"Hook the Genie!" *"Jake's Awesome Surprise" Gallery Category:Jake and the Never Land Pirates characters Category:Disney Junior characters Category:Genies Category:Servants Category:Pirates Category:Males Category:Singing characters Category:Magic Users Category:Characters who fly Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Animated characters Category:Teenagers Category:TV Animation characters Category:Characters who narrate the story